


freshly made hot meals for your winter holiday feels

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Steam Babies - Freeform, homemade meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Everyone's working together in the kitchen.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	freshly made hot meals for your winter holiday feels

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is not my best work - i've been doing a lot of stuff all day (putting together Christmas letters, laundry, etc.) and tomorrow I'll be getting my wisdom teeth removed so I needed to get this one out of the way so I can work on tomorrow's prompt

“Careful not to burn the food,” Zuko instructed, “Keep special watch on the meat, Takara.”

“Stir the soup gently,” Katara instructed Kya, “Kama, as our resident dessert expert, you know the drill.” Kama nodded, and she and Siqiniq worked on the cookie dough.

With the table set by Pakoda, Katara and Zuko easily transferred the meal to the table - a pot of noodle soup that they distributed as needed among the kids and themselves. Dessert was served by Kama and Siqiniq - the cookies were pulled out when the family was ¾’s of the way done eating their noodle soup - the warmth of the noodle soup tiding the family over with warm, fresh-out-of-the-oven cookies.

“I love the holidays,” Katara said, “We can all get together in the kitchen and cook something like this and have some dessert for the next few days. Thank you all for pitching in.” 

“Thanks for letting us make cookies,” Kama said.

“And teaching us how to cook,” Takara added. 

“It’s a good skill to have,” Zuko said as they finished their cookies and began to help in the clean-up, “Katara and I can take it from here, all of you, go and have some fun in the afternoon.”

“Thanks Dad!” Takara said, and the five kids quickly left the room.

“I love them, but if I had way too many people in the kitchen for a lot longer, I’d go mad,” Zuko whispered to Katara as she started to wash the dishes and he grabbed the towel. 

“And gives them the opportunity to rest after being on their feet for most of the morning,” Katara said, passing him a pan to dry off. 

“Unlucky for us,” Zuko said, and Katara shrugged.

“It’s what we get for having five kids,” she teased, “But it’s worth it.”


End file.
